


things are better if i stay

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Pining, emo!ryan, jealous!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the school hallway light was flickering, making the halls look haunted and creepy, but to Shane, he thought it made Ryan look amazing. Ryan was the school ‘emo’. He always wore black, chokers, lots of band jewelry, and either wore a red or black beanie to cover his hair. Everyone was too scared to talk to him, he always sat alone at lunch and teachers would have to pair him up with someone. Ryan was a weirdo, he believed in ghosts and demons! which to Shane was good and bad.





	things are better if i stay

**Author's Note:**

> emo ryan needs to be done thancc

the school hallway light was flickering, making the halls look haunted and creepy, but to Shane, he thought it made Ryan look amazing. Ryan was the school ‘emo’. He always wore black, chokers, lots of band jewelry, and either wore a red or black beanie to cover his hair. Everyone was too scared to talk to him, he always sat alone at lunch and teachers would have to pair him up with someone. Ryan was a weirdo, he believed in ghosts and demons! which to Shane was good and bad.  
Shane is a demon, he was sent from hell to watch over Sara Rubin; someone that would soon be killed (of natural causes of course) and taken to hell. Obviously, Shane is always getting distracted from him job, and his distraction was always ryan.  
“What are you looking at Madej?” Ryan said as he walked up to Shane. who was shaken from Ryan actually talking to him. “I’m looking at you obviously.” Shane said back. Ryan looked surprised at what came out of his mouth, and so was Shane. “Okay then, I’d like you to stop because it creeps me out.” Ryan said very suspiciously. Shane was kinda hurt by that, because who wouldn’t want to look at Ryan Steven “Emo” Bergara.  
Ryan walked back to his locker (which was at the end of the hallway) and took out a book and began writing in it. Shane sighed and closed his locker and headed home for the day.

-~-

“He has to be a demon guys!” Ryan said to his best, not emo friends, Helen and Steven. “Ryan, Shane isn’t a demon. You just have a huge crush on him.” Steven said as Ryan turned red. “I-I do not have a crush on him! Don’t say that Steven!”. “You literally have a whole book about him being a ‘demon’. And all it is, is just things you see him doing!”. “Ryan your last ‘piece of evidence’ was him looking at you with a face red from anger and evilness! He is crushing on you too!” Helen piped in.  
“You guys need to leave. I-I don’t have a crush on him and i’m also tired so bye!” Ryan said as he pushed Helen and Steven out of his bedroom. Ryan sighed and turned red. ‘Do I have a crush on Shane?’ Ryan thought ‘No I don’t, I don’t, I d-, I do have a crush on him don't I?’  
Ryan looked in his photo album on his phone, he had 348 pictures of Shane in his ‘Demon Shane’ folder. All of the photos were of him at his lockery, desk, walking to classes, and walking home. Nothing demon-ish. Ryan noticed a picture where Shane is looking straight at the camera. He is blushing, and in the live video, he’s trying to cover his paper.  
Ryan takes a closer look and gasps and smiles at what he sees in the book. It’s the word ‘Shyan’ and the words ‘Ryan + Shane’ with hearts all over the page. Ryan starts to feel butterflies in his stomach, and he starts blushing. All at once, he gets the worst feeling of jealousy, anger, and sadness. He remembers, there’s a girl in the class named Sara and he always hangs out with her, the ‘Shyan’ and ‘Ryan + Shane’ is most likely ‘Shara’ and ‘Sara + Shane’ and he was just reading it wrong because he wishes that’s what it said.

-~-

When Shane got to school, he noticed Ryan was talking to Sara.  
“What do you want Ryan?” Sara said with confusion and fear. “Are you dating Shane? Do you like him? Does he like anyone?” Ryan says with anger. “Woah woah woah, where did you get that Shane and I were dating? And I do like him like that.” She saw ryans eyes flash with anger and jealousy. “But, he likes someone else.” Sara watched Ryans mood change from angry to sad and confused, and just as he was, she was also confused. “W-who.” Ryans voice cracked sadly. “I think Jen, he always seems to be looking at her and blushing and other crush stuff.” Ryan's heart b r o k e. “I-I’m gonna go now,” Ryan wipes his eyes quickly, forgetting his eyeliner and smudges it. “t-thanks Sara.” Ryan runs off to the bathroom, leaving Sara realizing what that was about.  
“Shane! Shane!” Sara said once she noticed him. Shane looked at her with sadness and he runs to the bathroom Ryan went into.

-~-

When Shane enters the bathroom he hears crying from one of the stalls.  
“Why can't i just be with you! Why do you have to like someone else.” He heard Ryan cry. “Ryan? It’s me, Shane.”. Shane heard a gasp and heard Ryan shuffle more towards the back of the stall. “Ryan open the door please.” “No” “Please?” “N-no” “If you don’t open the door I’ll just crawl under it.” Shane waits for the door to open and sighs when he realizes he is going to have to climb under.  
Shane gets on his knees and climbs under the door. Shane looks up to see Ryan, beautiful Ryan, with a red face and smeared makeup. He crawls closer to Ryan until he is sitting in front of him. “Ryan, what’s wrong.” Shane said as he “  
wipes away one of Ryan's tears. “It’s nothing Shane, you can go do whatever you want.”. “It’s not nothing Ryan, is it because you heard I like someone?”. Ryan looked up “Y-you heard that?” “Every bit”.  
Ryan took a deep breath and said “I’m so sorry Shane, I told myself i wouldn’t catch feelings for a demon. I really really like you- no I love you. A-and I want to be with you forever but I, I cant.” Shane looked at Ryan “Ryan, I-“ “I’m not in love with you, I love someone else.” Ryan interrupted. Ryan felt Shane  
cup his jaw, and rub his cheek with his thumb as he said “I love you too Ryan.”.  
Ryan looked into Shanes eyes, leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed Shane. It wasn’t ‘sparks’ or ‘fireworks’ like how they describe it in books and movies. It was a feeling of happiness and love. And Ryan never wanted it to end. They moved back and Shane said “do you wanna be my boyfriend?” “Yes!” Ryan said, then he started giggling and brought them back into a kiss, which was more teeth than lips because they couldn’t stop smiling.

-~-

They went to class, but before every class they met in the bathroom to kiss each other. Eventually, school was over, and Ryan was going home with Shane.  
Shane didn’t drive to school but Ryan did, so Ryan drove them to Shanes house.  
They entered the house holding hands and walked up to Shanes room. Once they got in the sat in the bed and started cuddling while watching true crime documentaries. “Should we come out to the school?” Shane said, pulling Ryan closer. “What if they react bad, I don’t want you to be like me, sitting alone and everyone hates you.” Ryan said. “I like you Ry.” Shane said as he kissed Ryan on the cheek. “I don’t care what they think, as long as i’m with you.” Shane said. “Alright, we’re coming out tomorrow!” Ryan said.  
Ryan decided to sleep over, which meant, he couldn’t wear his emo clothes.  
“I’m gonna take a shower Ry, I’ll be done soon”. Ryan took this time to look around his room. It seemed normal, until he saw a cup of unholy water? Ryan remembered his theory about Shane being a demon, and now, he’s going to test it out. he took some salt from the kitchen and put it in front of the bathroom door, and he managed to find holy water in the kitchen. He put it in a squirt gun and was going to squirt it at shane, if he reacts bad, he’s a demon, if he doesn’t, he’s  
just being a fun boyfriend.  
Shane opened the door and stopped, now Ryan was kinda scared. “Shane? I’m testing my theory if your a demon, step over the salt.” Shane stared at him, “Ryan what the heck? I-is that holy water? don’t get any on me please, it burns.”  
Ryan couldn’t believe what he heard “Wh-what!” Ryan holds the water gun towards Shane's foot, and shoots. Shane hisses and grabs his foot, “What the hell Ryan! I told you not to shoot me. Hand me the unholy water quick please!” Shane yells.  
Ryan gets the water and gives it to Shane. Shane pours some of the water on what looks like a burn. “Ryan please break the salt, I won’t hurt you, let me explain.” Ryan breaks the salt and Shane steps through.  
Shane walks straight to Ryan and, hugs him? Ryan hears Shane start crying. “Ryan, please don’t leave me, I’m a good demon I swear. I would never hurt anyone or you. You make me so happy Ryan i love you so much.” Ryan looks at Shane and kisses him “It’s ok Shane, I still love you, so much” Shane smiles “I’m assigned to Sara, she is going to die soon, not murder! She is going to hell and I’m supposed to bring her there”  
Ryan is shocked “your not going to leave after she dies are you?” Shane shakes his head. “I can stay if I want and I to stay with you.” Ryan smiles and grabs Shane hand “When I die, I’m going to Hell right? I want to be with you forever.” Shane smiles “You are, I can’t tell you how you will die but i’ll only say that your going to be really old.”

 

-~-

Ryan and Shane walk into school holding hands. People everywhere are staring at them and whispering, smiling, or leaving. Ryan is wearing a shirt that everyone knows is shanes. Shane is wearing the most emo thing he has in his closet, a black shirt with a skull on it.  
“That’s right! we’re together now!” Ryan said as he grabbed shane and brought him into a kiss. Shane laughed and kissed Ryans head before they head to class.

“I love you Ryan.”  
“I love you too Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on insta : rybergara  
> Follow me on tumblr : ryboogara


End file.
